


【金东】贱骨头（1-2）

by wirShAdEs



Category: RPS
Genre: Gen, 金东 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wirShAdEs/pseuds/wirShAdEs
Summary: “我这死心塌地的跟了你，可不是个贱骨头吗，“没有遗憾。我和你在一起永远没有遗憾。





	【金东】贱骨头（1-2）

*存档  
*本篇无车，尽量不坑，不喜欢用lofter  
*ooc是我的，jdszd  
*时间线混乱，自设有  
*勿上升

 

 

*  
李冬自觉是个命硬的人。不然的话也不敢在二十一岁决定入行的时候去找刺青师傅纹了一条过肩龙，他十几岁天天血气方刚跟着狐朋狗友到处惹是生非，打人，被人打，模仿电影里的帮派斗殴，幻想情深义海豪情万丈却不知天高地厚，脸庞被人用刀子划了一道老长的伤疤，他当时也只是抹了抹血，只记得拼杀，亢奋而又血性。那时候的他无论怎样也想象不到十几年后的自己会收敛起脾气，耐着性子温柔的像个娘们儿一样对待另一个高大的男人，甚至总是在台上被臊得脸红到了耳朵。  
某些感情真的可以改变一个人很多。  
第一次登台是不想辜负哥哥的期盼，不想让这世上唯一的血亲再失望了，哥哥和蔼到有些木讷地笑着，李冬很紧张，带着混子的奇妙语气磕磕巴巴老老实实地背了一段贯口，哥哥笑着看他，观众倒是也赏脸。之后李冬便常驻在了小园子，三里屯，天桥，广德楼，新街口，湖广会馆，张一元，各个或大或小，或热闹或冷清的小剧场，比他那打打杀杀刀光剑影却幼稚至极的青春更能够磨练人的意志。搭档总是换了又换，一开始是自己的亲哥哥，后来又搭别人，中规中矩地说了几年单口，不温不火最是磨人。直到遇见了那个“一米九三，不傻就奸”的傻大个。  
缘分是奇怪的东西。  
像指尖升腾的烟雾一样捉摸不定，像是就算消散之后仍留下迷人的烟草味道，即使看不见，但却是隐隐约约的必然。  
谢金一开始总是顾忌的。虽说台上捧哏总是吃逗哏的亏，被开着不着边际父母老家的玩笑。可李冬这个小他六岁的男人，身上的磨难远不是自己这样被父母呵护长大的人所能体会的，某些过火的玩笑话确实不好对他说出口。散了场约去吃饭，谢金同他聊天，往往点到为止，无法深入，磨合期的捧逗之间总是隔着一层关系，他觉得对方也能感觉得到。谢金不会喝酒，只看着李冬喝。男人灌了四五杯，说谢爷真孬，搭了伙却不陪自己喝酒，没劲，谢金看着他笑，说自己还要开车呢，李冬问他几块新活还要再磨磨吗，语气仍带着痞气，他总是这样，脑袋里除了自家兄弟和业务，就再没在意别的东西了，单纯澄澈的很，跟他黑色的眸子一样纯粹。男人给他夹了肉回应着说，要的要的，东哥您受累。谢金记得那时候他抽的还是红南京，焦油大，伤嗓子。  
那天晚上李冬有些醉了，晕晕乎乎的被谢金扔上了车。谢金问他家在哪儿，男人昏沉着说不出整句，凌晨的车辆少了许多，谢金叹气。家里还有老婆小孩，发了微信给媳妇儿说自己不回了。车开到酒店，他把李冬撂到床上，给他洗把脸漱口，脱了外衣按着他让他睡觉，那姿势近乎一个拥抱了。李冬冲着他笑，莫名其妙的液体从眼眶溢出，谢金吓了一跳，看着男人一挨枕头就老实的睡了，伸手给他盖上被子，自己躺到旁边的沙发上，目光却离不开李冬埋在枕头上的毛刺刺的头发和面庞，男人眼角还带着泪痕，湿润的从鼻梁那一侧滑到枕头上。

“......别走...”男人在昏睡中嗫嚅着。  
黑暗中有微微的光。  
偷偷吻他的嘴会怎样，这样的想法盘踞在脑海。  
谢金睡不着了。

**  
台上说的话真真假假，假假真真。  
谢金似乎很了解现在的年轻小姑娘喜欢什么。李冬望向他。  
他对自己的眼神有多招人可是毫无自觉，谢金想到。于是一颦一笑，一汪无意识的秋波，在他作为主导的舞台上成为了得心应手的工具与手段，迎合观众也好，精于业务也罢，或者就只是成全内心那一隅小小的非分之想。  
谢金觉得自己是在贪心。那天除了喝酒之外还聊了些别的，李冬说你在台上不用顾忌我，干什么活吃什么饭，使活就不能要脸，谢爷您放开了说，我既然跟你搭了，我整个人就是你的。谢金听这话心脏都紧了一紧，被酒气裹挟着脸颊发红的爷们儿撩人极了，也可爱。台上那个稳重温柔的李鹤东，台下那个赤诚直率的李冬，要怎样才能同自己完全契合在一起。  
又是一个冬天的深夜，下了场的底角儿两人一前一后往外面走，李冬点了根烟，“...爷们儿，今天去我家对对本子成吗？”  
谢金总觉得男人在毫无自知的邀请。  
冰冷的白气在金丝眼镜上起了湿润的雾气结霜，烟升腾弥漫在二人之间，似乎裹着某些粘稠的不明不白的情绪。  
“...我跟你嫂子说声.”

李冬不知道是故意还是无意，十一二点到了家先要去冲澡，谢金坐在客厅看他的本子。李冬家里并没有去过几次，屋子里东西摆的乱七八糟，一股烟味儿，但家具装修还算整洁。谢金心说单身男人是这样，对于不确定因素的嫉妒惹得胸中莫名隐隐刺痛。

“入活的前戏这里...结构还是要更完整....  
毛茸茸刚洗过澡擦干的脑袋凑到了举着本子的胸前。李冬也肉乎，只穿了内裤，大大咧咧的披着浴巾。  
这人，到底是毫无自觉。谢金心中摇了摇头，苦笑一声。  
“’您看我这模样是平角裤还是三角裤啊’.....”李冬拿手指指着本子上的笔迹，试着念编排的包袱，谢金盯着他的脑后勺一滞，男人迟疑着抬眼看他.一米八不到的身高在一米九三胸口还是显得娇小，那流转的眉眼可爱极了。  
谢金想起台上那句话，我喜欢肉头的。捏住本子的手不由自主地伸向男人的后颈，趁着发呆的间隙吻了上去，那动作过于自然，仿佛是多年的恋人理所应当的亲热。  
“....！”吃惊，但却并没有挣开。  
李冬睁了睁眼睛，身体猛的一颤，随即便眯起眼睛，顺从着男人按住的手，加深了这个吻。  
摩挲着后颈皮肤的热度仿佛要烧到耳尖。  
“你这性感的模样我看是丁字裤，”回应带上了调笑。双唇分开，李冬突然有些窘迫不安，他想推开谢金骂一句你他妈干什么，话还没出口就连着通红的脸被拥入怀中。  
“操……  
男人的力气同他身高一样难以逾越，李冬挣也挣不开。  
细碎的吻落在眼睑的疤痕上。冷静下来的，不掺杂着麻醉剂的感情仍是绵延而难耐。不自觉的诱惑引着一股冲动，无辜的眼睛充满疑惑又有一丝期待，显得眼眶湿润起来。


End file.
